


What we are. (Are we something?)

by Maymaaike



Series: Niam Catfish Two-Shot [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Best Friends, Catfish-Freeform, Established Relationship, Irrationality, M/M, No Zayn, moving in, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymaaike/pseuds/Maymaaike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little while later, can Niall and Liam really be something so far away from each other?</p><p> </p><p>Sequel to: I'm Not Who You Think I Am<br/>Requested by: glutenfree</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we are. (Are we something?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glutenfree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glutenfree/gifts).



> Hello! This was requested by glutenfree: ‘Anything with Liam And Niall meeting up again? Or even/hopefully like going through the years that they keep talk and are still together and Liam is done with school and he wants Niall to come and live with him’
> 
> It's a bit different, but I hope you still like it! :)

Liam was woken from his sleep because of his ringtone. It jingled obnoxiously loud in the quiet night as Liam stumbled out of his bed, cursing himself for laying his phone on his desk. It was around three o’ clock in the morning and he told himself to make sure to tell the person on the other side of the phone that before hanging up again and going back to sleep. But when he picked up his phone and saw ‘Niall’ on the caller ID, he changed his mind.

 

 

The fact that maintaining a relationship without being able to see each other is hard was nothing new to either Liam or Niall, but if you’d ask them, they’d say they were doing a mighty fine job. They called and Skyped and that made things a little bit easier, but they both weren’t really rich enough to afford any trips to each other. So Liam applied for a better job, with more hours and therefore making more money as he tried to get himself through all his University classes.

Niall contacted his parents again –after a lot of persuasion from Liam’s side- and after a conversation about how he was feeling about himself, they arranged for him to meet a professional to talk to. After eight long months Niall dared to sell himself to stores again, actually confident about what he had to offer and bragging about how hard he could work.  His cheeky smile got him a job in no time and Liam had celebrated by sending him pictures of cupcakes and balloons.

 

Liam loved to see Niall blossom – even if it was from a distance and through a computer screen. He felt so proud whenever he heard Niall say positive things about himself or when he talked about new experiences he’d had.  He supported and endorsed everything Niall did, and was there to comfort him when he had a bad day, body dully aching, wanting to be next to him.

 

Niall loved to hear Liam speak about his wishes for the future, to listen to him as he enthusiastically spoke about his classes that day and what new things he’d learned. He loved to hear the crazy stories about Louis and Harry and what the three of them did. He was really happy to hear Liam and Louis restored their bond and were as close as they once had been again. He’d apologized multiple times for getting between the two friends, but they both easily forgave and forgot.  

 

Louis and Harry were glad to see Liam was feeling better again, actually taking care of himself in his lonely apartment. Vegetables and fruits found their way back into Liam’s kitchen cabinets and he got back in the god-like shape he was blessed with. Louis was happy for that, but also a healthy amount of jealous.

All in all everyone was a happy as they could be, of course Niall and Liam would rather be together, but they were ecstatic they still had each other after all the lies had been revealed, almost an entire year ago.

 

 

“Ni? Baby, why are you calling so late?” Liam questioned, voice gentle albeit concerned.

“Is it late? It could also be very _very_ early.” Niall sounded giddy, babbling into the receiver happily, ignorant to Liam’s deep confusion.

“Are you...Niall, are you drunk?” Liam guessed, softly shaking his head in his dark room.

“...Yea,” Niall giggled. “’M superdrunk booboo.” Liam huffed out a small laugh, asking his last routine question before giving up on his worries. “Where are you, Ni? Are you somewhere safe?” There was a bit of rustling before Niall answered. “I’m home Li, no worry. ‘M celebrating!” Niall laughed to no one and Liam could imagine him flailing his arms around as half of his body was laid on the couch, other half on the floor. Liam could finally wipe the remains of his frown away and smile fondly at Niall’s quiet hiccups. “What are you celebrating so elaborately then?” He asked, lying back in his bed and snuggling back into the warm confines of his sheets and blankets. Niall let out a laugh that bordered on batshit crazy, and the thump and ‘oof’ that followed showed that Niall had in fact laughed himself off of the couch. Liam raised his eyebrows in amused surprise, eyes adapting to distinguish shapes in the dark room.

“You’ll find out, it’s a surprise...don’t tell Liam.” And then Niall hung up with a last snicker. Liam snorted staring at his background picture as a replacement for the real vibrant boy. He put his phone aside and tried to fall back asleep, his giddiness obstructing him, but the comfortable warmth lulling him asleep anyway.  

 

 

Louis was the next one to hear from Niall, receiving a call only a couple of days after Liam had. He smiled and plopped down on the couch as he accepted the call, happy to busy himself until Harry’d come home. He didn’t expect Niall to be sobbing on the other end of the line, though, and it alarmed him immediately. He sat up straight as he tried to decipher what Niall was uttering in between his heart-wrenching sobs. “Hold on Ni, calm down for me, will you?” When the sobs didn’t insinuate to lessen anytime soon, Louis resolved to waiting the boy out, muttering an occasional “It’s gonna be okay.” and “You’re fine, Ni, I promise.” After a solid twelve minutes, Niall seemed to be able to catch a breath again, and Louis tried again. “What’s going on, Ni?” He asked carefully, crossing his fingers and begging for Niall not to break out in another round of tears. He didn’t, and Louis sighed in relief. “Will you come and get me?”   

 

Thirty minutes later Niall was wrapped up in a blanket and huddled in Louis’ embrace, sniffling softly above his cup of tea. When Niall had asked him to come, Louis had been ready to book a ticket to Ireland and jump on the first plane, but Niall had told him he wasn’t there. He’d told him he was, in fact, near Liam’s house, and although Louis’ mind was boiling over with questions, he didn’t ask any and just slipped on some shoes to drive to him. He’d found Niall on the corner of Liam’s block, and had silently moved him into his car, throwing his luggage – two suitcases and a bag- in the trunk. The drive back had been silent, bar Niall’s crying, and it hadn’t been any different when they unloaded and entered Louis’ apartment.

When Niall was about halfway through his tea and relatively calm, Louis decided to start the inevitable conversation. “So, Ni, what’s going on?” The question was oddly casual in the situation, but Niall was actually very happy with that. He puffed out a shaky breath and burrowed his head in Louis’ neck, glad that neither one of the boys felt weird about their position. “I knew where he lived because I sent him a birthday card a while back, but when I got close I just got scared and started doubting everything. I panicked, so I called you.” He admitted, staring into the brownish liquid in his cup as the steam hit his face. “Okay,” Louis spoke. “but why did you want to go there in the first place? Did you want to surprise him?” Niall let out a humourless laugh and shook his head, as if in disbelief with himself. “I thought it was okay to decide on my own that I wanted to move in with him, sold my fucking house and took a plane here.” Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise, but he was also sad for the boy who was still laughing at himself. “I even went up to his front door, you know, and I almost knocked, but then I realised what I was doing and I- fuck, what’s wrong with me?” Niall slumped back into Louis, who tightened his arms around him instinctively.

“Wow, Ni, that’s...something.” “Yeah, something stupid.” Niall scoffed. “Hey,” Louis reprimanded, “don’t be like that. You know, I’m almost positive Liam would’ve gladly let you in if you’d knocked, keep you there forever.” Niall shrugged as best as he could in Louis’ grip. “Doesn’t matter, because now I’ve realised what an idiotic plan this was and I’m sure as hell not gonna push through.” He sulked, setting his cup back down on the coffee table. “Then what are you going to do?” Louis questioned, sighing when he reads Harry’s text, saying he’ll be home later. Niall shrugged again. “I don’t know.” He muttered, chewing on his wobbling lip.  “I feel like how I was when I was still partly Jason, you know? I have no fucking clue what I’m doing with my life... and it scares the shit out of me.” He took a shaky breath to fight down the tightness in his throat which made it painful for him to speak and pulled at a bit of loose skin by his thumbnail. “Hey, it’ll be fine, Ni. You’re gonna figure yourself out, we’re gonna figure this out.”

A little while later, Niall was tucked in layers and layers of blankets on the couch, Louis brushing his hair from his face and smiling gently at him before rising to his feet again and wishing him goodnight. Niall didn’t catch sleep, as expected, and was still awake when Harry got home, the boy so utterly tired he slumped to his bedroom without seeing his guest on the couch. Niall felt like an _intruder_. A miserable, hopeless, futureless intruder.

 

 

Sleepily, Harry shuffled through the kitchen, scurrying around to set himself up with some breakfast. He’d had a short sleep, after he’d snuggled in behind Louis he’d fallen asleep instantly, but he had been awake agonisingly early with no chances of falling back asleep. With one cup of coffee and a plate with some breakfast, Harry set course to the television, slippers shuffling along the hardwood floor and robe bound tight around his body. A few metres before the couch he stopped, taking in the person laying there. Another sleepy second before pieces connected and the stranger was recognised as Niall. Harry bent down to set his breakfast aside, and shuffled back into his bedroom, fist rubbing his eyes wearily. He sat down on the edge of his bed, hand running along Louis’ side until the boy woke, grunting and protesting weakly. “Harryyy...”

“What is Niall doing on our couch?”

Louis peeked through one eyelid, taking in his boyfriend’s groggy appearance.

“Will you make me some tea?”

 

Harry sighed, but stood up to move back to the kitchen, all of his movements laced with the same slow energy. As he waited for the water to boil, Louis joined him in the kitchen, movements just as sleepily as Harry’s, their morning rhythms synchronised. They kept quiet, standing next to each other as they leant against the cold counter, until Harry poured the hot water in Louis’ upheld cup and he took a sip, closing his eyes as the fluid warmed him up from the inside.

“He wants to move in with Liam, didn’t think anything through, sold his house and flew out here only to change his mind last minute and call me up in a frenzy instead.”

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed out. _Why was everything so incredibly complicated with those two?_

 

“And now what?”

Louis merely shrugged. “He says he doesn’t want to do it anymore, but I haven’t really talked about a plan with him.” After a moment of thought, Harry retrieved his coffee and breakfast from where he left it, placing the plate on the counter and taking a big gulp of caffeine. “He can’t stay here for long, what if Liam comes over?” Harry mused, together with Louis picking at his breakfast. Louis hummed around his food, swallowing it down with more tea, and the boys resolved to quiet thinking. Until they heard movements come from the living room. Moments later, Niall was in the kitchen, clearly a bit shocked to see the two other boys. When his mind seems to catch up, he slumps against the wall, looking at them with something bordering on guilt.

 

Harry offered him a tired smile while Louis made him coffee and because Niall wasn’t a morning person either, the silence was still upon and around them like a blanket.  They didn’t talk during breakfast and Niall only needed a few instructions before he could take a shower and dress. It was weekend, which was great because they didn’t have to be somewhere, but also a bit bothering since Liam often came by during the weekends. They needed a solution quickly.

 

“Ni,” Harry called from the living room when he heard the bathroom door close, motioning for the boy to sit down. Niall shrunk back into his old persona a little bit, shyly sitting on the edge of the couch. “Niall, you know we’re not mad or anything like that.” Harry said softly, smiling reassuringly at the boy’s questioning eyes.    “Lou informed me a bit, but as you might remember I’m all about moving forward and since there’s a big chance Liam will want to come around this weekend, we really need to get a move on.” Louis’s slipped into a chair, listening in on the conversation carefully.

“Why did you change your mind about moving in?” Niall slumped in on himself, clearly ashamed. “I realised what a mistake I was making...I mean, we’ve never talked anything about that through- yeah, we talked about moving in, that’s not it, but we were supposed to wait until Liam had finished school, until we knew what we are going to do with our lives.” Harry nodded as he took in the words, wincing a bit as he asked the next question. “Then why did you sell your house and flew out here?” He eyed Niall carefully, hoping he hadn’t been too rude. Niall let out a humourless laugh, much like he had done the previous day to Louis, mocking himself. “I honestly don’t even know. I think it was a bit of the therapy thing, it planted these ideas in my head that without Liam, my life didn’t really matter. It doesn’t have any meaning if he’s not there. And...and I guess I felt a bit lonely one day and I just wanted to have Liam with me so it all would make more sense, and my parents-” Another sobbing laugh. “they sort of gave me the green light to move in, obviously they hadn’t meant right away. But I just took it as immediate advice and then my house was sold within a week and it’s all such a blur of giddiness...” Niall heaved a deep breath. “It only cleared up when my fist was raised to knock on Liam’s door, and...like...what if this is _too_ irrational and too soon and too much? I mean, what if... well... it comes across as if I’m a major stalker and what if I scare him away with this?” Louis and Harry simultaneously moved to sit next to Niall, wrapping him up in their arms for comfort. He tried to stop it, really, but a few frustrated tears managed to slip onto his cheeks, cue for the two boys to hold him tighter.

“Hey, Ni, listen. You haven’t lost him and you aren’t going to, yeah? I bet you you wouldn’t have lost him if you had knocked.” Harry spoke. Niall glanced up, surprised that Harry said the same thing as Louis had. Harry smiled gently at him, rubbing his big hands over Niall’s arms. “Hey, the first step is to forgive yourself, okay? Don’t stay so mad with yourself, it’s not going to help.” Harry spoke, patting Niall’s back softly as the boy nodded a bit forlornly.

And even though Harry was about making plans and keeping a move on, even he could see it wasn’t going to work. So they popped in a movie and thereby bought Niall two hours to collect himself again. After a little while Niall could chuckle at the film again, looking a lot better than before. As the end credits rolled a sound broke through in the room. It came from the other couch and as Harry went to look he found it was Niall’s phone ringing, a picture of Liam on the caller ID. He smiled tentatively as he handed it to Niall, who nervously took it, muttering something illegible before answering on speaker.

“Hey Li.” Niall greeted a bit nervously.

“Hi Nialler!” Liam answered happily, oblivious to Niall’s awkwardness. “You have time for a chat?”

“Uhuh,” Niall nodded. “what about?”

“I just miss you, is all.” Niall bit his lip and glanced at Harry. It felt weird for them to listen in on the couple’s conversation, but they knew Niall needed the support.

“Miss you too, how are you?”

“Brilliant, my exams are going swell.” Liam sounded cheery and Niall could imagine the smile he was wearing, lips tilting up at the picture. “Thinking about dropping by at Lou’s this afternoon.” Niall’s eyes widened and he looked at the other two in alarm. “That is, if he’s not humping his boyfriend. Rather not see that if I’m honest.” Niall laughed along with Liam nervously, eyeing Harry who was quietly thinking next to him.

“So, how’ve you been?” Niall tried his best to talk with Liam how he always did, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was lying to him. After all, Liam didn’t know Niall was only a ten minute car ride away. When Liam was talking about something Niall didn’t quite catch, Harry leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Talk about moving in.” He emphasized with a nudge to the shoulder, Louis copying him and nodding along. Niall tensed, but didn’t let himself protest and forced his mouth open.

“Liam?” He asked, cutting off his bubbly chatter.

“Yeah?”

“Remember when we talked about moving in?”

“Yeah.”

“Well...how do you feel about that now?” Niall asked, nibbling at his bottom lip.

“Looking forward to it, why? Are you having doubts?”

“No! No, no, I- uh... wish it could be sooner.” He muttered, Harry and Louis both shuffling closer as they waited.

Liam laughed. “Yeah, me too, love. If I could, I’d pick you up from the airport tonight.”

Niall sent one glance to both Harry and Louis, who both nodded encouragingly.

“Why can’t you?”

“Ni, you know we-”

“Why don’t you come pick me up from Harry and Lou’s in a minute?” A grin was etching at his lips as he spoke, widening as a stunned silence fell on Liam’s side.

“Wha...”

“Yeah, Li, why don’t you? Don’t want him on our couch tonight when he could be with you.” Louis piped up.

“Lou? Ni? What-”

“Just come over Li, you won’t regret it.” Harry grinned.  
“I’ll pay for the petrol if it’s holding you ba-” And the line was dead, leaving the three boys to grin at each other.

 

When they heard car doors slam, Louis jumped up to open the door, enabling Liam to storm into the apartment. He looked around frantically, glancing back at Louis warily when he didn’t see Niall. And Louis loved a good joke, even at the expense of his best friends and he would never admit to it, but he took pity in Liam. He looked completely smashed that he didn’t find Niall there, and although Louis could call him dumb and desperate, he didn’t and just smiled. “Ni, come out come out wherever you areee..” He sang, grinning at how Liam’s face lit up.

But Niall apparently didn’t feel like coming, the living room staying as occupied as before.  “Hey, Niall, why the fuck are you hiding from your boyfriend?” Louis snapped, frowning just like Liam. “Niall? Are you really here love?” He asked tentatively, still doubting everything as he always does. Louis huffed and trudged down the corridor, Liam following carefully.

They saw Harry sitting against the bathroom door, he held his hand up in a casual wave, an apologetic smile followed. Louis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Seriously?” He muttered. Harry just nodded as Louis slid down beside him. “What’s going on?” Liam asked, a look of horror on his face. “He’s fine, Li, don’t worry. He’s just having an internal battle and we thought it was over but apparently he’s having doubts again.” Louis explained. “Doubts? About living with me?” Liam questioned, bordering on desperation. He had been promised his boyfriend and he was itching to see him again after way too many months and it felt like it was all falling to pieces. “Sort of, not what you think.” Harry soothed, “You need to talk about this with each other, but Niall has to find the confidence to face you first.” Liam looked like a kicked puppy, since when did his boyfriend need to find confidence to be met with him? Had he done something bad? Louis and Harry shared a look before scrambling up onto their feet, patting Liam on the back and strolling back to the living room. Liam felt a bit helpless without them really, but he knew he should be able to solve problems with his boyfriend without their help.

He walked to the closed door, resting his forehead against his as he spoke. “Ni? Baby? I know you’re in there, and I don’t know what’s going on, but I just want to see you. Okay? I’m not mad at you if that’s what you think, don’t know why I should be. Do you think I’m mad at you? I’m not, I promise. I love you, Ni, please. I just want to hug you for now, then we can talk about other things.” His heart fluttered as he heard the lock turn, waiting a few moments and when nothing happened, opening the door himself. Niall looked small, standing in the middle of the small bathroom forlornly, but Liam’s heart still hammered out of its chest because of the boy’s beauty. He let out a small gasp before closing the distance between them and holding Niall tight in his embrace. “God, Ni, I missed you.” He murmured into the boy’s hair, sighing in relief as Niall’s arms wrapped around his waist. “Missed you too.” Was mumbled into his chest. Liam squeezed a little bit tighter before moving away, looking into Niall’s eyes that were a mixture of almost every emotion there is to feel.

“Now, what’s going on?” He questioned, tone gentle and soft. He was convinced it couldn’t be something groundbreaking or life-changing, otherwise he would’ve been warned by Louis or Harry, so he didn’t worry all that much anymore, he just wanted Niall to feel okay again. “I... I just did something dumb, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I’d rather not...” Niall trailed off, looking into Liam’s eyes. “Later.” He amended with a sigh. “Later.” Liam promised. “But...Are you still moving in?” He asked, nibbling away at his lip. Niall looked up at him with those big blue eyes of his, hopeful and searching. “That’s for you to decide.” He murmured, nervous hands twisting together. A smile broke through on Liam’s face and he buried his boyfriend in his chest again. “Of course I want you with me, Ni. It’s not even a question. When can you move?” “Right now.” Niall answered, shooting Liam a look that told him _later_. Liam was too overwhelmed to think about that detail anyway, because his boyfriend was moving in with him. He’d live with his boyfriend and he’d get to see him _every single day_. It wasn’t a romantic setting at all, Niall still a bit emotional and looking a right mess, Lou’s bathroom a bit musty and gross, but Liam didn’t even notice.  For all he knew they were in an all-inclusive hotel in Dubai or hills like those from the Sound of Music, or in the apartment, that was now _theirs_.

 

 

 

“Oh, Ni, for crying out loud, I do _not_ enjoy tripping over your dirty underwear!” Liam called out, quickly dumping the smelly thing in the hamper. He was smiling, though, still happy that Niall’s clothes were mixing with his and that their room had both of their stuff in it. “Oh quit it, you love stepping in my dirty underwear!” Niall yelled from the kitchen cheerily. Liam grinned despite himself, heading off to the kitchen. He was so glad that Niall no longer apologised for everything he did wrong. He did it the first few months, scared that Liam would throw him out if he proved to be a bad flatmate. It took some convincing, but Niall had finally relaxed around him.

Liam drunk in the sight of the half-naked boy in his kitchen for a moment, watching as he swayed through the kitchen to the music playing in his head, rummaging through the cabinets to fix the two of them lunch. “I most certainly do not.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around the vibrant boy who melted back into him immediately. “Hmm, maybe you don’t, but you put up with it, just like I put up with...” Niall trailed off sheepishly. Liam barked out a laugh. “See? I’m flawless, you don’t have to put up with anything because I’m perfect.” He smirked, poking Niall’s side. Niall didn’t even try to contradict him, just turned around to beg for a kiss. “I put up with _that_.” He offered cheekily. “Oh, yeah, though life Ni.” Liam snorted, letting go of him to finish their lunch.  

The truth was, that the two boys worked together perfectly, adapting to each others’ schedules easily and falling into routines. They knew when they would see each other, who would have time for groceries and who would cook. They made time to go out on dates or meet with friends, and Liam knew exactly when Niall was Skyping with his parents. It all was nearly effortless. Niall had found a job in town with a bit of a struggle, scarily close to falling into another phase of low self-esteem. Luckily, he had Liam to tell and show him how much he was worth and they had prevented it together. Sometimes, Niall called with his old therapist when he was feeling low, but it happened less and less frequent. Usually all he needed was a good cuddle while watching a movie together to feel better again, and Liam was always willing to do just that.

Louis and Harry happily watched the two boys together, grinning massively as they stated Liam had never been happier than he was since Niall moved in. They watched the two of them banter and laugh together, saw them fluently moving around each other in the kitchen as if they knew when the other was moving and whereto. It was beautiful to see. The two of them sometimes wondered where their popcorn had gone, engrossed in the rom-com that was their best friends’ life.

“Are we as annoying as they are, Haz?” Louis asked one night they were having dinner at Liam and Niall’s. He had a cheeky smirk on, eyes set on Liam to see if it would set him off. He just huffed and stuck his tongue out at him, hauling Niall in and planting a kiss on his head. “If we’re annoying, why are you still here? We sure don’t want you around.” He shot back, Niall cracking up beside him. Louis pouted and looked up at Harry, as if to say ‘they’re being mean to me, do something’, at least that was what Harry knew the pout meant. “Come on, toddlers, we’re all annoying but we’re also very stuck with each other. Christmas spirit and all.” He speeched rather unenthusiastically, munching on some vegetables. Louis huffed. “You’re always so... politically correct, you _ass_ , you’re supposed to be on my side.” He whined, effectively being shut up but a spoon of mashed potatoes.

Liam watched it all fondly, stroking Niall who was cuddled up to him comfortably. He would’ve never expected to spend his Christmas that way: with his two best friends and his boyfriend together, two weeks before Christmas so they would still be able to visit home during the actual Holidays, bantering back and forth like they always would. He was indescribably happy, because they didn’t have to worry about approval from their parents, or if they would be able to live together, they didn’t have any money issues or relationship problems, they would have two full weeks to spend with their family, and most importantly, each other, and Liam wished those two weeks would drag on forever. It was perfect.

“Li, get your head out of your arse, we’re playing strip poker.”

One look to Harry who was shaking his head resignedly.

One look to Niall who was purple with laughter.

One look to Louis who was reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“For God’s sake, Louis, I don’t want my supper to come back up!”

 

Yeah, it was perfect like that, Liam wouldn’t want anything to change. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endingss, always a big dilemma :/
> 
> Hope people liked it, and especially you glutenfree ;)
> 
> XX


End file.
